G CORP's Direction
NOTE: This takes place before the party. The LabTechs were human then. G CORP's Direction Is what we're doing... Right? .... 75% [ 15 ] Wrong? .... 25% [ 5 ] Total Votes: .... 20 NPC Gambino As you may or may not know, G CORP is undergoing a new direction in its research and we would like your opinion so we can help weed out-- erm, help facilitate the new staff schedules. Please let us know your opinions so we can properly place you in a more suitable department. ---- NPC LabTech722 *Posted: Tue Oct 19, 2004 2:38 pm I only started a week ago, but already I can see G Corp is unlike any other company I've ever worked for. Everyone is so motivated ... so focused! I overheard that there might be a few graveyard shifts available over the next few weeks. Please consider me for this assignment. I know the job requires employees who are willing to take the big risks for the big advances that G Corp. has planned to make the world better for everyone and I feel I am up to the challenge. ---- NPC LabTech101 *Posted: Tue Oct 19, 2004 2:57 pm I work in a SECRET UNDERGROUND TEST FACILITY!!!!!!! This place is SOOOOO COOOL!! "icon_heart.gif" ---- NPC LabTech957 *Posted: Tue Oct 19, 2004 8:47 pm Hi I just want to say that I've been moved like 3 times and no one else has to move so why do I have to move? And I'm right by the door now and every time the door opens all my papers go flying around from the wind. Also, I'm missing my red coffee mug. It goes with my red coffee mug warmer on my desk. Plz if you know where it is give it back. ---- NPC LabTech013 *Posted: Tue Oct 19, 2004 9:07 pm Don't LISTEN TO THEM!! They are going to UNLEASH HELL ON EARTH!! WE MUST STOP THE-- We regret to inform you that LabTech013 is no longer employed at G CORP. He was let go with the last series of layoffs. Please do not attempt to contact him through this address any further. Thank you for your cooperation. -G CORP "Making a difference..." ---- NPC LabTech138 *Posted: Tue Oct 19, 2004 9:30 pm Gosh, I really like this department! Thanks for moving me here! "icon_biggrin.gif" If I could make a small request... our research tools are kinda bulky right now. Do you think you could get us tools that are new and shiny and can fit in pockets?? ---- NPC LabTech126 *Posted: Wed Oct 20, 2004 1:16 am This is the best job that I've ever had the privilege of working. Thank you, Gambino. It's fun and exciting meeting new people, and working on such interesting things. OH! and I met this really interesting woman the day I interviewed. LabTech912. I swear that I'd never met her before, and as luck would have it, she and I got put in the same department. It will be nice to get to know someone like her, but I would never even think of having any kind of relationship with her. No-sir-ee bob. Not me. I'm very good at adhering to company policies, especially those regarding workplace relationships. Thank you again Mr.Gambino for giving me this opportunity. ---- NPC LabTech912 Posted: Wed Oct 20, 2004 1:37 am This is the most fun job that I've had since I worked at the food court at the mall. Thank you Mr. Gambino for giving me this opportunity. "icon_biggrin.gif" I met this really nice man the first day that I worked here, and I think that he's into me... But, since this is the funnest job ever (Thank you Mr. Gambino) and I don't want to lose it, I'm going to have to keep to myself, and not let LabTech126 get any ideas. "icon_redface.gif" These secret labs are so much fun to work in, but, it's sometimes a little lonely and dark in here. Maybe LabTech126 can keep me company. Girls, you know what I mean. "icon_wink.gif" By the way... Thank you Mr. Gambino for the most wonderful job ever! "icon_whee.gif" See Also *Map:G CORP Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Guide